At last
by scoobygang101
Summary: What I think should have happened after 'An evening with Mr.Yang'. Shules R@R please!


**At last**

Disclaimer- I don't own psych or any of the characters.

Summary- What happened after the movie theater scene in 'An evening with Mr. Yang. The way I think it should have gone anyway.

Characters: Shawn, Jules, and Abigail.

Juliet looked at Shawn sadly for a minute, and then walked out of the concession stand building. Shawn watched her go, shocked at what Jules had just said to him. After three years of flirting with the blonde detective, she had finally done what he was to chicken to do. And that was to ask the other on a proper date.

He had been so tempted to say yes, it even almost slipped out, but the thought of doing that to Abby again was enough for his conscience. The psychic had been forced to decline. As he carried the popcorn out however, he thought about some things to say to Abby, So as to tell her the truth about his feelings.

Abby was still waiting where he had left her. She saw him come out and wandered why he was so shaky. "Are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Shawn replied a little too forcefully.

"Because you look like you just got punched in the stomach," She said looking him over once more.

"Wow, I didn't realize I was that transparent," Shawn replied bracing himself for what he was about to do. "Look, the truth is everything is not ok."

Shawn motioned for Abigail to sit down, and then sat down too, with the popcorn beside him.

"Do you know the blonde detective that was working the case a while ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so, was it O'Hara or something?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yes, Juliet O'Hara, well the thing is, a few minutes ago while I was getting the popcorn, she came in. She started talking about the past three years that we've know each other. And about how much we both have been giving mixed signals sometimes, and about everything we do and-"

"Shawn! Just spit it out!" Abigail said angrily, knowing what was coming.

"She told me she liked me, and wanted to take me on a proper date," He said hurriedly.

"So what did you say?" She asked.

"I told her I was already on a date and that I couldn't do that to you again," Shawn said.

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned. She didn't want to hear that the person he works with everyday likes him!

"The thing is, no matter how much I didn't want to hurt you again, I can't lead you on either, so I'm telling you this because I can't be with you when I love somebody else," Shawn admitted, not even registering the fact that he just said he loved Jules.

He expected Abigail to blow up, yell at him, cry; do something. But she just sat there with an emotionless face, staring off into space. Suddenly she stood up and turned to Shawn. Shawn flinched.

"Shawn I'm not going to do anything to you," She said calmly. Shawn relaxed a little bit.  
"Why aren't you yelling at me, or slapping me, or something?" He wandered out loud.

"Because Shawn, I can't force you to like me, and if you like Juliet then I want you to be with her and be happy," She said, but he could hear the slightest bit of contention in her voice when she said Juliet's name.

Shawn stood up and hugged her for a split second then let go saying, "Thank you; thank you."

"Shawn! Shawn!" Abby yelled stopping him." You're welcome." Then she slapped him, not hard, but she still slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for! I thought you said you weren't mad," Shawn protested.

"I said it was ok, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry," She said smiling slightly. He smiled a little bit then swiftly said 'bye' and 'thanks' as he saw Juliet's car start.

"Jules wait!" He yelled waving his hands franticly trying to get her attention so she'd stop her car.

Juliet, who had just looked up from the steering wheel, franticly put her foot on the breaks. Shawn ran over to the car and tapped the passenger side door. Juliet, who was still shocked, slowly opened the window.

"Jules! I know I made a mistake, but I want to fix it!" He tried to explain quickly, before she decided she didn't want any more to do with him. "Can you let me in?" He asked tentatively. Juliet was silent for a few moments. He saw her expressions on her make-up smeared face as she pondered if she should let him in.

Slowly she reached for the switch and unlocked the door. Shawn opened the door and sat down in the car.

There was silence as Juliet looked out the window, and Shawn at Juliet. Then finally,

"Look Shawn…" Juliet began, but Shawn cut her off.

"No Jules let me talk. I need to say something." Juliet fell silent immediately. Shawn took a deep breath and said, "First of all, I just wanted to tell you that what you did-coming to the theater and telling me how you feel-was very brave and it took a lot of guts," "Also, I…I…Just told Abigail what happened and I told her that I need to be with the person that I love," He said looking forward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Juliet's shoulders shook for a second, as she put her hand to her mouth.

Shawn heard her stifle a sob. "What, No!" He said hastily, "I meant you! " He assured gently facing her

"Sorry," Juliet hiccupped.

"Don't apologize, it was my fault," Shawn soothed. He put his hand on her arm, and she looked up.

"Do you mean it?" Juliet asked.

"Of course Jules," Shawn whispered as he leaned in towards her, "I love you so much."

Then he kissed her. She immediately kissed him back putting her hand on the back of his head. Juliet pulled back, leaned her forehead against Shawn's, and said "I love you too Shawn."

AND THEN THE CAR BLOWS UP!!!

Nah not really I'm just kidding! (:

They do however live happily ever after! (:

The End


End file.
